


Flowers that bloom in the spring 2

by MourningDew



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Angst, Deity Sans, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mortal/Immortal Romance, Papyrus and Sans not related, Reincarnation, knight papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDew/pseuds/MourningDew
Summary: HEAVILY based off of knowmenot's fic, Flowers In The SpringIt's basically just the same thing only Papyrus' POV





	1. Pranks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers that Bloom in Spring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294383) by [knowmeknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeknot/pseuds/knowmeknot). 



> This got a little long I think, so I'll do it in chapters...

Papyrus stepped carefully over lush bushes and tree roots, searching for his missing arrow. He had made it himself, after all. He even went so far as to carve intricate designs into it, so he wasn't about to lose it now. Even if this was the famous place where the so called "hideous and vengeful god" resided. The tall skeleton was more than proud to admit that he didn't take rumors to be true, and instead acted upon meeting face to face. Even so, he was a knight-in-training and he was sure that he could handle anything thrown at him!

Papyrus emitted a little "Nyeh!" of joy as his eyes settled upon his newly found arrow, partially buried in the lush grass between two trees. However, as soon as reached to grab it it disappeared right from under his phalanges! The knight, after plenty of training in working under pressure, wasn't too phased by his vanishing arrow and spun around quickly to spot it again a little further away, with strange blue flowers growing around it. Papyrus once again made a run for his beloved arrow, but the same thing happened again. 

Papyrus huffed, but continued on, chasing after his arrow with renewed determination every time it was within his grasp. He followed and dove, ducked and jumped, all through the forest until his phalanges finally wrapped around his arrow, and he flinched away in surprise before standing to his full height with a satisfied grin. 

"That just goes to show that as long as you work hard, you can achieve anything! Nyeh-heh!" Papyrus tucked his now dirt smeared arrow into the belt of his armor for later cleaning.

The tall skeleton turned on his heel with every intention of returning to camp, but suddenly the sound of dragging feet seemed to echo from every direction, vibrating in his skull in a way that almost seemed... playful? The trees surrounding him seemed to lean in, their leaves shaking and slapping together to further deafen his hearing.

Papyrus whirled around with his red cape billowing behind him, "WHO GOES THERE? PERHAPS YOU ARE THE VENGEFUL GOD THAT IS SAID TO RESIDE HERE?" The rustling footsteps drew closer. "NOT TO WORRY FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO NOT TAKE TO BELIEVING IN RUMORS WITHOUT FIRST MEETING THE ONE THEY ARE ABOUT!" Papyrus stretched out his arms, pushing against the wind. "WE COULD EVEN BE FRIENDS! PUZZLES ARE THE BEST WAY TO GET TO KNOW SOMEONE!" 

Suddenly all the noises that had previously been rushing through his skull ceased, and silence filled the grove for a few moments before a deep rumbling chuckle echoed through the forest, almost seeming to wrap around him like a blanket. Papyrus looked down and watched bright blue flowers sprout before his eyes, and all at once they leaned to his left and as soon as Papyrus turned his head, his breath caught in his throat. 

Before him stood a short, white-robed skeleton with a flowing veil that framed a round smiling face. Sprouting from his head were a pair of antlers, each with their own blooming, blue flowers on each side. His presence alone was...

Ethereal. 

The deity slowly approached, hands at his sides with his seemingly permanent grin never fading. The short skeleton only stopped when they were barely a few feet apart, and despite the calm atmosphere, Papyrus' soul was hammering in his chest.

"...Who are you?" Papyrus asked. 

Instead of an answer, a small, skeletal hand was offered to him, and the knight in training wasted no time in grabbing it. 

_PPPPHHHHHHHTT_

A foul stench wafted from their joined hands, causing Papyrus to recoil in disgust and his eyes to water while the deity's laugh rang through the lush grove once more. The knight in training pulled his hand back, and seeing nothing on it looked to the still chuckling skeleton and saw a small flattened bulb on his hand. 

"Flower you doin'? Name's Sans." 

"W- ...DID YOU JUST SAY A PUN? AND WHAT A PUTRID SMELL!" 

"Watch your words,  _bud._ flowers have feelings just like you."

"Really?" Papyrus pondered and frowned at the thought of hurting the flower's feelings. "Well then tell the flower that I'm sorry. It's just that that unbearable smell was simply too much for the great Papyrus!" 

"Huh. So your name's Papyrus. What'cha doin' out here in the middle of the forest?" Sans asked, tilting his head side to side. 

"OH! I just came for this!" The knight in training indicated to the bone arrow tied snugly to his person. "Though I suppose I am a little lost now. Say... was that your doing? When my arrow kept moving I mean." Papyrus looked down and suddenly realized that uncountable blue flowers had bloomed all around them, swaying in the sleight breeze. He felt the sudden impulse to touch them, so he bent down and stroked one before plucking it swiftly from the ground. He watched curiously as new flowers took their place. 

"Hey, don't go picking the flowers here. If you do, the ugly and vengeful god might eat you." Sans Cautioned, eyes narrowing. 

"But aren't you the god here?" Papyrus broke into wide smile, "You're hardly evil, and there's no way you're ugly! You're as beautiful as these flowers growing here!" 

Sans fell silent and turned away, leaving Papyrus to curiously watch the flowers on his veil turn a cheery pink before reverting back to it's original blue. 

"W-well if I'm the god, then I guess I'll help ya out since this is my domain." 

"WOWIE! Thank you!" Papyrus cheered, tucking the flower he picked away for safekeeping. 

As the two skeletons made their way through the forest, Sans spouting puns and jokes while the knight it training exploded every time, the sun slowly began to set behind the horizon in the distance. 

Once they finally made it to the edge of the forest, Papyrus felt the heavy weight of disappointment in his soul. He wanted to stay for a while longer. He didn't remember ever having this much fun in a long time. Suddenly an idea came to him, "I'll come back next Spring! I'm here to guard the prince after all, and he comes every Spring!" He shuffled his feet through the lush grass. "You'll still be here, right?"

"Of course." Sans replied with a halfhearted shrug. "It's my forest after all."

Papyrus excitedly waved to the deity as he bounded away. He couldn't stop grinning, already excited for the next time they would meet. All through dinner and throughout the rest of training as well, he gave little "Nyeh!"s of excitement for the coming Spring. Why did it have to be so far away? And how could one person be so... enthralling? 

The next day, Papyrus twirling the lush, blue flower between his phalanges as his mind replayed their meeting. 


	2. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should know
> 
> You should've already read knowmeknot's fic first afterall
> 
> not that it matters
> 
> Surprises are better anyway, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for making these so short and far apart, but hey. Life likes to pound us into little shriveled raisins if we're not careful.

Papyrus could barely contain his excitement the following Spring as he wandered through the lush forest, calling out to the deity. His phalanges gently brushed over the leather bag at his side and he couldn't help but look forward to the day ahead. 

Just as the knight in training was about to retrace his steps for a different route he physically tensed as a familiar 'PPFFFFT' sounded from beneath his boot, and a foul smell wafted to his nasal cavity. Papyrus groaned out loud and covered his face with his cape, outrage written all over his face. He didn't know whether or not to be offended with this as either his greeting or the deity's strange way of showing affection. He settled for standing frozen in the stench with his eyes bugging out of his head while the short skeleton appeared above him, laughing happily. 

Papyrus groaned loudly, "HOW LONG WILL YOU CONTINUE TO PLAGUE ME WITH YOUR FOUL PRANKS?"

"hehe..." Sans crept closer. "I guess you could say I... rattled your bones?" He winked his left eye smoothly. 

The knight in training tried to keep on an angry face for as long as he could, how could he not? It reeked! But soon enough he found himself grinning at the sight of the deity. 

"So you really came back for these ancient bones?" The short skeleton asked, robes flowing around him.

Papyrus felt a flare of hurt through his soul, and felt honestly offended this time. "HOW COULD I NOT? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MAN OF HIS WORD. BESIDES! I MISSED YOU!"

The short skeleton suddenly began dropping toward the ground, flowers blooming under him immediately. On impulse alone, Papyrus burst forth and caught the deity with a sweep, almost effortlessly with how light he was. Their closeness sent a tingle of warmth to his soul, and before he could stop himself, Papyrus was staring deep into those shining eyes, watching the soft pulsing of light as it brightened and flickered. 

Beautiful...

The tall skeleton felt a stab of hurt and disappointment when the deity vanished and reappeared a moment later, further away. He brushed it off and instead held up the leather bag slung over his shoulder and exclaimed, "I BROUGHT SOME PUZZLES WE CAN DO TOGETHER!" He fished around inside and pulled out a few pieces of parchment and a couple quills. "WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE A PUZZLE MASTER!"

Both mortal and god retreated back to the thick oak tree and did puzzles together as the hours flew by. There was a sort of word unscramble, Papyrus' favorite, and a short list of 'brain teasers' which prompted Sans to snort and spend the rest of the time interrupting with puns. 

Between puzzles, and jokes unfortunately, the knight it training would tell the deity a little about some of the adventures he went on with his best friend, Undyne. She was a wonderful fish monster with almost as much energy as himself. She was also his instructor, despite their friendship. Through one of his favorite stories, Sans' grin looked a little more plastic and he sighed a few times. Papyrus decided not to mention anything, hoping that he might be able to get the deity to open up to him. 

Before long, the tall skeleton had spilled one of his greatest troubles without even realizing until it was out. Sans was just that easy to talk to. 

"A real knight?" The deity asked, staring up at him. 

"...YES. I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO BECOME ONE YET... I KNOW THEY CAN HARDLY TURN AWAY SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, BUT STILL... IT DOES TAKE QUITE AWHILE DOESN'T IT?" He confided. 

Papyrus' eye sockets widened when a small, blue floral amulet was wrapped around his skeletal neck. 

"I can't leave this forest, but if you're ever feeling down just wear this. It'll make you feel better." Sans said, watching him carefully. "Besides, you're probably the coolest mortal I've ever met."

The tall skeleton's soul suddenly flared and acting on complete impulse he wrapped his long arms around the smaller and trapped him in a bone crushing hug. 

"THANK YOU, SANS!" Papyrus said, determination dripping from his voice. "I PROMISE THAT WHEN I COME VISIT NEXT YEAR, I'LL BE A ROYAL KNIGHT!" 

A smaller pair of arms wrapped around him as well, completing the embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took me way too long for being so short
> 
> sorry


	3. Indecent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap never breaks a promise.

Papyrus was bursting with pride as he marched into the forest, just as he had with his many peers. The light filtering through the lush canopy above him glinted off his armor in a spectacularly heroic display with his cape flowing behind and had him puffing his chest out, vibrating in excitement. 

The lush flowers and thick trees brought a thought to his mind as he made his way toward their tree. 

_Every time I come back it's always more beautiful than the last..._

"SANS!" He called, "I'VE FINALLY BECOME A ROYAL KNIGHT, JUST AS I PROMISED!" 

"Congrats, Pap." Came a voice behind him. 

Papyrus spun around in excitement and spotted Sans floating a few feet off the ground with his hand stretched out to him. The knight was about to grab it, but withdrew the urge last second. 

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE A  _STINK_ AGAIN, ARE YOU...?" He asked, suspicious. 

The deity blinked and guffawed happily. "Guess my  _pun_ gent scent scent was just too much for ya, huh." 

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" He screeched, despite the grin creeping along his face. 

"But you're smiling." 

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" He was laughing as well by now. Once he calmed down, he noticed most of the flowers on Sans' veil had turned a cheery pink. He worried a moment that he'd chosen the wrong color choice... he'd spent so long on it too, making it special. Papyrus shook off his worry. "SANS! I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU! TO THANK YOU FOR THE AMULET YOU GAVE ME LAST TIME." The shifted, feeling it rub against his bones, under his armor. He could never take it off ever since he first laid eyes on it. 

"You didn't hafta get me anything..." Sans said, though he seemed intrigued, "the amulet thing was just a spur of the moment thing I came up with."

Papyrus shook his head firmly, gripping the strap of the bag he'd taken with him before drawing a brown package out of his, and shoving it towards Sans. Thankfully, the short skeleton didn't protest and longer and easily unwrapped the package, revealing a robe much like his own, but much more casual and in a soft blue shade.

"I HOPE THE COLOR IS OKAY. IT MATCHED YOUR FLOWERS SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD LOOK NICE." He wrung his hands, only slightly nervous. Slightly. The Great Papyrus does not get nervous...

Sans silently ran his phalanges over the soft fabric for several long moments, before pulling off his white attire right in front of the knight who yelped in surprise and hid behind in hands with a deep blush over his cheeks. 

_Stars...!_

"What's the matter?" Sans asked, "There's nothin' really to see." He chucked. "You simply  _see right through me."_

Papyrus barely registered the pun, turning his back to the other. "I-IT'S INDECENT TO WATCH YOU CHANGE!" 

The knight heard the other chuckle and almost sighed in relief as he could hear his retreating footsteps. He still didn't come out from behind his hands, however. 

"ok. I'm done." The deity said. 

Papyrus suspiciously peeked at first, but he gasped happily a moment later. It fitted his form nicely, flowing just enough to catch the eye if you weren't looking. It went better with the flowers than he had originally thought they would.

"WOWIE! IT ALMOST LOOKS AS GREAT AS MY BRAND NEW KNIGHTLY ARMOR!" 

"heh. Thanks. It's comfy... I'll make this my regular." 

Papyrus happily chatted with him from there, sharing his escapades as a knight while Sans relayed a the time he scared off some poachers until he was laughing endlessly. The knight tried to laugh with him, but couldn't find it in him to see the humor in something so cruel. He didn't see the joy in pranks. 

Before long, the day turned to night and darkness settled over the forest. Papyrus was certainly disappointed at having to leave so soon, but looked forward to the next time they could see each other. Every time he went away it was harder to stay away. He wondered during their goodbye hug if Sans felt the same way... if he felt all these feelings just the same. 

As Papyrus sleepily left the forest, he wondered all the way home about what Sans did while he was gone... probably sleep. 

As he boarded the train meant for home, the conductor wordlessly gave him a pat on the back, lifting his spirits slightly.  _He must have noticed the armor!_ He thought proudly. And all along his way home, almost everyone he passed did the same. Once he was home, laying in bed, he noticed a small yellow flower laying on the floor.

_How'd this get here?_

As he held it gently, staring out at the moonlit street from his window, Papyrus had a guess as to where it came from. 


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should know. You read the other one first. Yeah? YEAH? READ THE OTHER ONE IT'S SO GOOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm still alive

For the next nine years, Papyrus treated their meetings as an annual pilgrimage. Every year he would arrive on the same day with the same ecstatic smile as the last. They developed a sort of routine as well, where as Sans would laze around under the tree while Papyrus would go exploring the deity's flourishing domain since the short skeleton wasn't that much fun when he was asleep. He had to admit it was cute, though. 

They also often talked of their lives while the other was away. Sans could never share much, but Papyrus enjoyed telling tales of his knightly battles... however... what with human and monster relationships growing more tense by the day, it was now common for there to be daily skirmishes, especially in crowded areas which usually spurred on large mobs. Even when things got chaotic, however, Papyrus would make sure to show Mercy. It was what he believed in, after all. 

The knight also loved to ask about the local gods in the area. He found them fascinating, what with all they had power over and how they all gained strength from different things. He would've loved to meet them what with how much fun he had with Sans, no matter how lazy he was, but it seemed most resided in more desolate places. 

After Papyurs' sixth meeting with the deity, he began staying overnight with the pain and disappointment of leaving becoming too much for him. It mattered no longer that it made him late for his trip home. 

Papyrus was now squinting down at his latest puzzle, gears turning in his mind. He felt Sans shift on his lap and the paper he held was set aside in favor of staring down at the half asleep skeleton. The knight suddenly spoke as he rested his hand over the other's back, "YOU KNOW, WHEN I FIRST MET YOU, I WAS IN  AWE." He leaned back and rested his head on the tree. "YOU LOOKED ETHEREAL... STUNNING... AND A LITTLE INTIMIDATING EVEN." He looked down at the bleary eyed skeleton in his lap. "BUT YOU'RE ACTUALLY JUST A LAZY HOUSE CAT, AREN'T YOU?"

"But I'm you're lazy house cat, aren't I?" Sans argued burying himself further with a yawn.

"WELL- YES. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" He huffed. 

Sans chuckled and Papyrus felt a content smile tug at his mouth. They lapsed into a comfortable silence while the knight resumed his latest puzzle, humming softly. His smile grew wider yet as he gave a sudden, loud whoop of joy as the puzzle was completed. The deity in his lap gave a drowsy congratulations before snuggling back into his lap. 

After several minutes of silence, Papyrus spoke up once more, "SANS, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY INTERESTS? ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED TO SEE OR DO?" 

Sans cracked a single socket to look at the knight, "eh. Not really. I don't mind nappin' in this forest all the time." The skeleton paused and seemed thoughtful, "though I guess I've always wanted to see the stars with someone. I'm usually too lazy to climb the trees though. Heh." 

Papyrus frowned when the smaller skeleton went straight back to sleeping and his mind suddenly clicked with a firm decision. Without any warning he pulled both himself and Sans from the forest floor before setting the deity over his shoulders and straightening proudly. With a glint in his eye he looked back at his flustered cargo and grinned, "HOLD ON SANS! WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE STARS!" 

The knight crouched down and with a giant leap he easily snatched the lowest branch and hoisted himself on it, careful to not let Sans fall. He repeated the action, pulling them higher and higher with jumps and bounds; he didn't stop until he found himself atop one of the highest branches and, after a moment of bouncing softly, he lowered Sans from his shoulders to sit on what he deemed, the sturdiest branch at this height. Papyrus dropped down beside the deity who was still gripping their wavering seat in slight nervousness. 

"Y'know... I could've just teleported us up here if you'd told me." 

Papyrus grinned widely and flexed his 'biceps' "BUT THEN I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SHOW YOU MY AMAZING TREE CLIMBING SKILLS! WINK, WINK!" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively. The knight's smile stretched even wider as Sans' enchanting laughter filled the air; small flower buds appeared around them. 

The two skeletons fell into a comfortable silence as one by one, small dots of light made themselves known in the sky. Before long all around them were shimmering stars in the sky, and yet, Papyrus couldn't help but look over at Sans. He was so cute light this... a contented smile graced his face and in a spur of the moment decision, the knight closed the distance between their faces with a gentle  _clack._

He pulled away after a moment to fully admire the bright blue spread across Sans' cheeks. 

"I LOVE YOU, SANS! EVER SINCE I FIRST LAID MY EYE SOCKETS ON YOU."

Mortal and deity stared breathlessly at each other for a brief moment before Sans pulled Papyrus back into another kiss, deeper than before. 

"Me too, Papyrus. I love you so much." 

The buds surrounding them blossomed into bright pink flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this fic was VERY HEAVILY based off knowmeknot's fic which was based off some pics symphysins drew on tumblr.


End file.
